mesozoica_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Alamosaurus
Alamosaurus Alamosaurus is a large herbivorous dinosaur from Late Cretaceous North America and was among the last dinosaurs present until the Cretaceous extinction. Alamosaurus is a large dinosaur, but the fossils found are rather medium compared to some other members of the sauropod family such as Diplodocus. However, some evidence point to Alamosaurus being even larger, possibly the largest animal from North America. Alamosaurus is a member of the titanosaur family, a group of sauropods that evolved in the Cretaceous in areas throughout the southern hemisphere; South America, India, Madagascar, Egypt and Australia. However the discovery of Alamosaurus showed that titanosaurs were not just confined to the southern continents. Alamosaurus was an advanced sauropod, with a long upward neck and relatively long legs, suggesting it could move at a brisk pace. Depressions found in the skin suggests it had armor similar to that of its Argentinian relative Saltasaurus. Alamosaurus fossils are common across America, showing it was a very successful animal, with a few areas in Texas dominated by Alamosaurus and Quetzalcoatlus fossils. Presumably these would have once been arid plains that both animals would have traversed on migratory routes between the coasts of the Pacific Ocean and the inland sea. Alamosaurus is fairly well known dinosaur to science, though a skull has yet to be found. This sauropod will make a notable inhabitant of any Late Cretaceous themed exhibits, alongside Edmontosaurus, and Triceratops. Among other sauropods, Alamosaurus may get lost among more its famous cousins. Alamosaurus was a gigantic quadrupedal herbivore with a long neck and tail and relatively long limbs. Its body was at least partly covered in bony armor. Though most of the complete remains come from juvenile or small adult specimens, three fragmentary specimens, SMP VP−1625, SMP VP−1850 and SMP VP−2104, suggest that adult Alamosaurus could have grown to enormous sizes comparable to the largest known dinosaurs like Argentinosaurus, which has been estimated to weigh 100 tonnes (98 long tons; 110 short tons). The total estimate length of Alamosaurus is estimated at 45 m (148 ft) long. Scott Hartman estimates Alamosaurus being slightly shorter at 40–42 m (131–138 ft) and is equal in weight to other massive titanosaurs such as Argentinosaurus and Puertasaurus. However, he says that at the moment, scientists do not know whether the massive tibia belongs to an Alamosaurus or a completely new species of sauropod, however due to the lack of sauropods found around the same time of Alamosaurus it’s likely an Alamosaurus, but it’s best to wait for further news. An young, injured, old, or sick are vulnerable to Tyrannosaurus. Mesozoica Alamosaurus' History in Mesozoica Alamosaurus has a very little presence within the public domain. It's biggest role was in Jurassic Park, as the sauropod skeleton being attacked by the Tyrannosaurus skeleton and ultimately destroyed by the Velociraptors and Tyrannosaurus. The first possible image was of an unidentified sauropod on a concept revealed on March 1, 2015, although this could be another sauropod. The first official image of the Alamosaurus model was revealed on March 29, 2015 to count down to the Mesozoica Facebook page reaching 4,000 likes. On April 2, 2015, 4 skin ideas were presented for fans to vote on to be added into the game. On April 6, 2015, the votes were added up and the first skin won out and is currently the only confirmed skin for the game, although it is possible that the other 3 skin ideas will be added at some point. On July 8, 2015, a fan skin of Alamosaurus inspired by a giraffe was presented but has never been confirmed to be in the game. On July 14, 2015, a list of 20 prehistoric creatures with their basic animations was unveiled, which included Alamosaurus. Size Charts SauropodSize.jpg Skins AlamoPalmer.jpg AlamoBrownPalmer.jpg AlamoBlue.jpg Category:Sauropod Category:Herbivore Category:Late Cretaceous Category:United States Category:Dinosaur Category:Robert's Models Category:North America Category:Cretaceous Category:Ojo Alamo Formation Category:Saltasaurs Category:1921 discoveries Category:Titanosaur